diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Cannons
(also called Barrels) are a type of weapon found on many Tanks. They shoot Bullets, which pass through Cannons. When firing, Cannons move back and forth, in a sort of piston motion. To fire, press space or left click. They can appear in different shapes and sizes and shoot Bullets in a variety of ways. Types of Cannons Normal Cannons: These are the most common out of all the Cannons. They appear on most tanks. They take on a small, rectangular shape and fire normal-sized Bullets. They are found on, for example, Basic Tanks, Flank Guards, Tri-Angles, and Quad Tanks. Sniper Cannons: These Cannons are found on Sniper-class tanks. They are very long, rectangular Cannons and look like Normal Cannons, with a decreased Reload and increased Bullet Speed/Bullet Damage stats. The Ranger’s Cannon has a trapezoidal base. Destroyer Cannons: These Cannons shoot the largest and the slowest Bullets in the game. Only the Arena Closer, Annihilator, Destroyer, Destroyer Dominator and Hybrid have these. They take on a fat, rectangular appearance. The Destroyer Dominator’s Cannon has a trapezoidal base. Skimmer Cannons: These Cannons launch Missiles, which are high-damaging projectiles (albeit dealing less damage than a Destroyer Bullet) with two Cannons on the back which shoot small Bullets to propel the Missile forwards. They have very little recoil - about as much as a Launcher. Machine Gun Cannons: These Cannons are only found on the Machine Gun and Sprayer. They rapidly shoot Bullets with a large spread. They take on a wide, trapezoidal shape, very similar to that of a Drone Spawner, but slightly longer. Gunner Cannons: Gunner Cannons shoot the smallest Bullets. They are found on most Gunner branch-offs, the Gunner Dominator, the Sprayer, the Spread Shot, the Auto Gunner, and Gunner Trapper. They take on a very small, rectangular shape, similar to normal Cannons. Overlapping Cannons: These are multiple Cannons that overlap each other. Only the Predator, Hunter, Sprayer, and Streamliner have these. The Sprayer has a variant which is a Gunner Cannon overlapped by a Machine Gun Cannon. Stalker Cannons: These Cannons are only seen on the Stalker. Apart from their appearance, they work just like regular sniper Cannons. They take on a long, inverted trapezoidal shape and taper on to the tip of the Cannon; much the same design as Battleship Spawners, albeit being much larger. There is no statistical advantage of having a Stalker Cannon. Note: Typically trapezoid bases on Cannons indicate increased range/FoV, such as with the Ranger, Predator, or Dominators. Trivia *The tank with the most Cannons is the Spread Shot with 11 Cannons. *The only type of Ammunition with Cannons that are the same color as your tank are Missiles. *The only tanks in the game without cannons at all are the Smasher, Landmine, and the Spike. There used to be 2 more Tanks without Cannons, but these were removed. *The only tank in the game that does not shoot anything with its cannon(s) is the Necromancer. **This note does not apply to the previously mentioned Smasher, Landmine, and Spike tanks, because those tanks do not have cannons to begin with, thus they cannot actually fire anything, meanwhile the Necromancer actually does have cannons, yet still cannot fire projectiles. Deployers Deployers are a type of weapon that launch Missiles, which are high-damaging projectiles (albeit dealing less damage than a Destroyer Bullet) with two Cannons on the back which shoot small Bullets to propel the Missile forward. They have very little recoil -- about as much as a Launcher. A Deployer looked like a shorter Destroyer Cannon overlapping a shorter Machine Gun Cannon. They look like wider Hunter Cannons since the shorter Machine Gun-like Cannon looks like a Wide Tank Cannon. Wielders Unnamed upgrade.png|The Skimmer, the only tank that Utilizes the Deployer *Skimmer: has only one Deployer as its only weapon. Trivia *Deployers were first added on March 2nd, along with the Skimmer. *Deployers are the first overlapping weapons which don't shoot projectiles with combined traits of the overlapping weapons. ** The Machine Gun part of a Deployer never shoots -- only the Destroyer part does. zh:砲管 vi:Nòng súng Category:Diep.io Category:Weapons Category:Checked